


The Kill

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hobbits, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Violence, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Kill

Pippin had laughed when he'd first seen chickens running around the yard with no head – but he'd stopped when they fell over and lay twitching. He had been very young.

He hadn't laughed, but stared, fascinated, nauseous, when he first saw a pig butchered and bled. He fled soon after, to hide his green face.

He goes through all three states again, when he stabs upwards and his blade crushes flesh, and the boogieman before him looks him through with his human eyes –

sickness, fascination, silence.

But the new feeling is fire, as a battle cry rises from his breast.


End file.
